


Wings

by Aubrie1234



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: Ophelia always felt so comfortable in Eddie's wings. They showed her how much he loved her, in more ways than one. But being able to have something so wonderful, like their love, can leave a heavy cost behind it.
Relationships: Ophelia/Eddie Riggs
Kudos: 5





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU-ish, since Ophelia never went to the Sea of Black Tears.
> 
> Another experiment from a plot bunny that wanted to be written. Hope you guys like it.

Ophelia pushed her face into his chest with a sigh. He chuckled.

“I was really good to you, huh?” Eddie said. His arms were around her, thumbs rubbing circles into her back.

“You’re always good to me.” She kissed his shoulder.

“You wanna go another round?”

“No.” She looked up into his dark eyes, “Could you bring out your wings?”

“Sure, Ophs.” He kissed the top of her head, “Anything for you.” Ophelia sat back as Eddie concentrated on bringing forth his demon half. She watched and listened as bones snapped out of place, his skin turning red as the wings sprouted from his back. When it was done, his now-yellow eyes turned to her and they settled down again, with Ophelia lying on top of Eddie. She couldn’t lie on one of his wings, in case she broke it by accident. But as she laid on his chest, his wings moved to curl around her, keeping her safe in his arms. His wings being around her always made her feel the safest she could be and she didn’t take it for granted that he brought them out for her. She knew how he complained about the pain of transforming, so having him do it for her was a sign of how much he loved her. Ophelia raised a hand to dust her fingers over the skin of his wings. She could feel his heart beating under the warm skin, a side-effect from his demon-half that was always a plus when they only had furs to cover themselves.

“When you change back, I’ll give you a nice back massage. How does that sound?”

“Fucking heavenly.” Carefully, Eddie rested his hands on her hips. With no clothes, he was always careful not to scratch her with his claws, even trying to avoid touching her altogether to avoid the danger. But Ophelia insisted that he not treat his demon side like it would hurt her. She knew the risks, but she didn’t care. She knew Eddie would never hurt her. But sometimes, things happened. That couldn’t be avoided. She always managed to convince him to come back around eventually. He leaned down to bury his face in her hair, “Ophs?”

“Yeah?”

“I know I’ve asked this before, but why aren’t you scared of me?”

“Why should I be scared of you?”

“Everyone else is. I can smell it in the air. Even after I gained control, I can see how they’re afraid of me.” Ophelia remembered quite well how his first transformation had gone. He’d been as close to a monster as he had ever been. The leeches hadn’t stood a chance, but he didn’t listen to anyone. He’d attacked Lionwhyte’s minions, but never Ironheade’s, and so they took the chance to attack. They’d won the day, barely. If Eddie hadn’t gone demon and started taking apart Lionwhyte’s forces, they may not have won. She managed to calm him down enough to transform back where he soon fainted, all his energy having been used up. After that, Ophelia had insisted on making him practice the transformation to get a hold of himself. Several people had wanted him to leave after seeing what he was, but Ophelia managed to convince them it was only demon venom. She knew it wasn’t, not with who Eddie’s mother could be, but the excuse had worked. There were still suspicions, but even Eddie seemed to have accepted the lie. And now he was in full control of himself. Ophelia reached up to run a hand through his hair.

“Listen to me, Eddie. I will _never_ be scared of you, even if I wasn’t in love with you. I’m not scared because I know that’s not really you, acting out. You stayed true to yourself and only fought the bad guys. You’ve gained control over yourself, you’ve shown that you’re not gonna let your demon half hurt your friends. I’m not scared of you because I know you’d never hurt me.”

“But I do sometimes.”

“By accident. You’re not a monster, Eddie. You’re not like Doviculus. You’re still a person and you care too much to hurt anyone on our side.” The wings rustled for a moment as Eddie adjusted them. They felt like thin blankets sliding across her skin when it happened to touch her, a weird but calming sensation at the same time.

“I will never be like him.” Eddie growled, “ _Ever_.” His body heat began rising. She knew what he was thinking about.

“But the point is that, even though people are scared of you, you shouldn’t let it control you.” Ophelia kissed him, “Do you understand?”

“Yeah, ‘course I do.” As she had hoped, his temperature dropped. They’d found that his emotions were tied in closer to his demon form than when he was human, so he had to be careful in what he expressed. But he had every right to be angry. Doviculus had taken Lars from them and most of Ironheade wanted to pay him back for it. Ophelia yawned, “You should get to sleep.”

“What about you?”

“‘M fine.” Eddie pulled his wings away and the cold air hit Ophelia, even through the fur covering her back. She shivered and Eddie wrapped his arms around her.

“You need to change back. I promised you a back massage.”

“Later.” He kissed her, “Not the first time I’ve slept like this. I’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“Go to sleep.” he insisted. Ophelia huffed.

“Fine.”

“Good girl.” He kissed the top of her head. As he settled down to sleep, Ophelia closed her eyes. She _was_ really tired, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

* * *

They were startled awake by the alarm horn of the Bus. They were being attacked. Ophelia, more used to the sudden awakening than Eddie, was soon up and about, getting dressed and grabbing her weapons. She was out of the tent by the time Eddie had transformed back and started putting his clothes on. From what she would see, a whole slew of demons were coming from the west. They were just outside the entrance to the Cleave, in the protection of the gate. The stage was already set up in front of the gate as demons came from all sides. Ophelia saw that Lita was leading the charge, using the signals Eddie taught her. Ophelia smiled. She was glad Lita had been able to step up in Lars’ absence, as much as it had hurt them all. As she gathered her bearings on where the demons were coming from, she looked to the sky. Only once before had she seen that speck. Her hands tightened on her swords. Doviculus himself was here.

“What’s the situation?” Eddie came up behind her, back in demon form. His wings were folded behind him but twitched with nervousness.

“Demon horde, led by Doviculus.” Eddie’s eyes narrowed.

“Leave him to me.” He stepped past Ophelia, “Stay safe.” As he took to the air, she rolled her eyes. She’d heard the words more times than she could count since they’d gotten together. Taking out her swords, she moved to the left, where Ironheade seemed to have less troops. She could see a Headsplitter facing off against a Hate Cage, some Headbangers, Razor Girls, and a Thunderhog dealing with a Battle Nun and a Punishing Party. But then the demons were accompanied by Soul Kissers as the Hate Cage fell. Ophelia fell into the fray, swords clashing against the hair of a Soul Kisser. The demon hissed and pushed her back, but Ophelia didn’t lose balance. She continued to fight the Soul Kisser and from the corner of her eye saw the rest of the four-piece group coming up behind her. A few of the Razor Girls were trying to shoot at them, give Ophelia space, but they were being battered by the Nun and Party too much. Ophelia would have to deal with the four Soul Kissers on her own. She waited until one of the Kissers behind her looked like she was about the lunge and then Ophelia ducked out of the way. The Kisser rammed into her sister and they were both sent sprawling, screeching in rage. As they struggled to get to their feet, Ophelia had to use one sword each for the two other Kissers. She blocked their strikes and managed to cut off the head of one, but already the other Kissers were back on their feet. She gritted her teeth when she felt one cut into her leg but knocked it away. She plunged a sword into another Kisser and had to let go so that she wouldn’t be caught as she tried to pry it out, so now it was one sword against two Soul Kissers. The two charged Ophelia at the same time and she fended them off as best she could. She had always used two swords, but she had experience wielding one because Lars helped to teach her how to do it. It wasn’t much different from wielding two, but the gestures and movements were different. But she still wasn’t expecting it when she was headbutted in the stomach, felling her. Ophelia slashed out with the sword, cutting the Kisser across the chest and making her stagger to the ground. The last Soul Kisser screeched again and tried to ram her, but Ophelia plunged her sword into the Kisser’s chest. That was the end of it. Struggling to her feet, Ophelia put a hand on her stomach, drawing it away to see blood. Because the Kisser’s hair was sharp enough to act as a weapon, just being rammed by one could cut you. After grabbing her swords, Ophelia looked over to the other ground. Some were now dead but the Headbangers were making the final touches on the Punishing Party with the help of the Headsplitter. Ophelia smiled when the Pin Boy finally exploded. To their relief, there were no demons coming in this direction now. Ophelia helped them load the bead onto the back of the Thunderhog’s bike and she rode back with him to the medical tent, which was positioned behind the stage.

“How you feeling?” asked the Thunderhog.

“A little torn up.” Ophelia admitted. The Thunderhog nodded. He didn’t ask any more and soon they were in the medical tent. Unless Kill Master was called into the field, he was usually set up here, treating the wounded that managed to survive the battle. This was also where they put their dead until they could be buried. Ophelia and the Thunderhog unloaded the bike, putting sheets over them in respect before the Thunderhog had to get back to his group. Ophelia felt sorry for all the lives lost in this war but knew there was nothing to be done about it. If they wanted freedom, some would have to pay their lives. She hated it.

“Did Eddie send you here?” Kill Master asked, taking note of her injuries.

“No.” She sat down heavily on one of the makeshift chairs. He nodded and took out his bass. Ophelia closed her eyes as she felt the healing music wash over her. Already the aches and pains from her wounds were fading away. The wounds would need stitches but the music helped a lot. There was some rustling outside the tent and then Eddie was rushing in.

“You okay?” Eddie took her hands, yellow eyes checking her over for wounds. His wings were once again tucked against his body so that he didn’t hurt anyone.

“How-? No, nevermind.” Ophelia shook her head, “I got into a fight with a pack of Soul Kissers. I won.”

“Not a very good win.” Eddie said, gazing down as the slashes across her stomach. He frowned and made a growl.

“Easy there.” said Kill Master, “She’ll be just fine.”

“I hope so.” There was a commotion outside. Eddie let go of her and stepped out. Hopefully it was only more injured instead of more dead. But then there was a shout and the tent was ripped away. Had the demons gotten too close? She reached for her swords but she was grabbed by the throat and jerked away. She tried to grab at the hand holding her throat and saw a smug Doviculus on the other end, his wings out. They flapped and she was taken to the sky.

“OPHELIA!” She barely heard Eddie’s scream over the rushing wind. She did, however, hear Doviculus’ laugh. She struggled to free herself but it was no use, they continued to climb higher and high. The wind made her eyes sting but she could see the red blur that was Eddie shooting up through the clouds after her. What did Doviculus want with her? Finally, _finally_ , they came to a stop.

“Like the view?” Doviculus said. His hand had switched from her throat to the back of her shirt somehow. Ophelia looked down and gasped. This was higher than Eddie had ever taken her, she could practically fit the stage in her fist. They were high up, way too high. Had Eddie ever flown this high before? But there he was, speeding up to meet them. Doviculus shook her for a moment as he barked, “Stop right there.” Eddie did so. His eyes were wide with fear and anger, but he didn’t dare come closer. He was probably afraid Doviculus was going to drop her.

“What do you want?!” The Roadie snarled. Doviculus ‘tsk’ed.

“I thought it was obvious.” Doviculus hefted Ophelia, “I’m giving you a chance to join us, child. Your loyalty for her life.”

“Don’t!” Ophelia said.

“Quiet, worm.” He lowered her quickly, as if trying to drop her, and Ophelia’s heart jumped to her throat.

“Fine!” Eddie nodded, “Just let her go!” Doviculus smirked.

“Poor choice of words.” Ophelia screamed when he let go of her shirt but stopped when her body began moving in somersaults through the air. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to see against the raging wind. Her body was twirling through the air, unable to be still, and she could only hope Eddie saved her in time. She couldn’t hear, see do anything against the wind. It was painful as it rushed over her skin, the ground glowing closer and closer every second. But then something was grabbing at her and she found herself in Eddie’s arms. With her face out of the wind, she looked at him. He was in pain, wings straining against the wind.

“Can you slow us?” Ophelia shouted. Eddie gave no answer. He was putting all his effort in trying to save them. She buried her head against his chest. It was only a few moments later that they changed positions and Ophelia wanted to know what he was doing, but she was pressed tightly against his chest. He didn’t want her to move. What was he doing?

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Ophelia blinked open her eyes. She didn’t remember the landing, but she didn’t feel hurt. At least, more than she had been. Eddie was under her, his arms and wings around her. Had he taken the brunt of the impact?

“Eddie?” There was no response. She sat up and his hands slid away. His skin wasn’t as red as it had been, it was more of a brown, something she hadn’t seen before. His heat was also lurching away, fading as fast as they had fallen. Looking at his face, her breath caught. His eyes were closed but his head was tilted at an unnatural angle. Right behind him was one of the many piles of rocks scattered across Battersmith. She knew what she was seeing, but she didn’t want to believe it. Hand shaking, she reached to touch his neck. It was cold to the touch and she felt nothing thrumming under it. She put her head against his chest. Still nothing. Tears gathered in her eyes.

“What an idiot.” She whipped around. Doviculus had landed, but his wings weren’t drawn back. He was smiling. She reached for her swords, only to remember that they were left in the medical tent. But Eddie still had the Separator, strapped to his back. She pulled it free and tried not to watch as his limp body fell back to the ground. The axe was surprisingly heavy, compared to how Eddie had wielded it with ease. Ophelia’s hands were tight on the handle, eyeshadow running down her face in pursuit of her tears. Doviculus grunted, “You think you can hurt me?” Ophelia said nothing. She slashed the axe at him, but Doviculus jumped back. He laughed, “Your only hope is now dead. Give up.”

“ _Never_.” she snarled. She slashed forward again, only for Doviculus to dodge a second time. She could see some of the forces of Ironheade coming closer. Doviculus, however, wasn't going to let them surround him so easily. But their concerned shouts distracted him enough for Ophelia to cut his chest. He hissed.

“Lucky shot.” He struck her with his staff and Ophelia landed on her ass, dropping the Separator. Doviculus took to the air and flew away. All the demons were gone now. She still didn’t know what he wanted, but he’d gotten something out of it. Eddie was dead. This realization, as it settled in her broken heart, made her cry out. Ophelia howled. She howled and howled and howled. Doviculus had not only taken away the man she’d considered a brother, he had taken the man she loved, the man who was the heart of Ironheade. Doviculus wouldn’t get away with this. Ophelia and Ironheade would make sure of it.

* * *

Sometimes, the twins would ask about him. She’d take them to his grave, not the memorial, and tell them all she could. A decade after Eddie’s death, it had taken a few years but Ironheade finally managed to kill Doviculus and free themselves from demon rule. There had been stragglers here and there, but they were free now. Ophelia herself had dealt the last blow to the Emperor, making sure that Eddie was avenged. It was bittersweet. She’d found out she was pregnant a month after the Roadie’s death. Tim had his father’s wings, Lily had his strength. As much as she tried to keep them away from battle, they were fearless and fought with their father’s weapons. Tim stayed overhead and provided support with Clementine while Lily took the fight to the enemy, wielding the Separator as well as Eddie had. It made Ophelia proud to see them win, even as she hurried to get them off the battlefield before they hurt themselves. Mangus was supposed to watch over them but the engineer shook his head.

“They’re as stubborn as you and Eddie combined.” he said, “I’m not gonna even try stopping that.” She knew he had a point. Not only did they have his abilities, they also looked so much like Eddie. Tim was like a carbon copy of his father, especially in demon form. Lily had Eddie’s black hair but looked like Ophelia, or so she’d been told. Ophelia could still see so much of Eddie in Lily’s personality. Loud, confident, and dragging her twin brother into all sorts of messes. Tim was more like his mother, with being quiet, but he could play the guitar with an ease Ophelia hadn’t seen since Eddie. Tim had learned to play Clementine mostly by himself, with a little help from the Thunderhogs. Playing a bass was different from playing a guitar, but once he got the basics down, he was able to play all by himself. Eddie would’ve been proud.

Sometimes, she felt the touch of his wings falling over her, keeping her safe again. She could swear she saw him sitting on the pedestal of his memorial, talking to Lars. Other times she’d see him walking through the graveyard, talking to others. Eddie was still everywhere, making sure things ran smoothly in the afterlife. He could have rested, but he didn’t. He had people to look after, dead or not. He was just doing his job. Ophelia closed her eyes and she remembered how he’d done his job in saving her life. Lita had described it as a red flash, almost. They’d left the medical tent so quickly and it had only been two minutes before they returned to the ground, but Eddie had been falling so fast it was an assurance that he wouldn’t have survived. He’d flown quicker to catch her and in turn it made him too fast to stop himself. At first Ophelia had blamed herself, but what was there to be done? Somehow, Doviculus understood their connection and had tried to use it against them. Not with the results he’d wanted, but it had been enough to give Ironheade a severe dent in morale. They’d gotten better, though. The arrival of Tim and Lily, the free first kids since the Black Tear Rebellion, had helped.

She could feel his wings covering her now. She couldn’t see him, but she knew he was there. Ophelia smiled. She held out a hand, as if wanting him to take it. She said, “You’re probably so proud of them now. Tim plays Clementine well, better than anyone else who’s tried a guitar besides the Thunderhogs. And Lily’s started counting how many fights she’s won. Never can sit still those two. They always wanna know about you, about what you were like.” She felt something take her hand and knew, if she opened her eyes, she’d see nothing. But she didn’t need to see Eddie to know he was there for her.

 _“I love you.”_ The last words he’d spoken to her were whispered in her ear. He let go over her hand. Ophelia opened her eyes. All she could see was the graveyard. A hand touched her elbow.

“Something wrong?” It was Tim. It was heartbreaking, seeing how much he looked like his father.

“Just talking to your Dad.” Ophelia took her son’s hand, “He loves both of you so much.”

“I hope so.” Tim had always been a little worried about approval. It wasn’t that he craved it, he just didn’t have much self-esteem. Ophelia had seen how he lived in the shadow of his twin sister, despite being able to play the guitar like nobody’s business. She picked him up, balancing Tim against her hip. Eddie’s wings brushed over her again.

“You can talk to him, y’know. He’s right here.” Tim paused, thinking about it. He reached a hand out, as if trying to touch Eddie, and his hand closed on something. Tim looked startled, but Ophelia knew he was touching Eddie.

“Dad? Um, if you’re there...” As Tim talked to Eddie, Ophelia could just see the hint of a smile in the air. Eddie was listening to Tim. He may not have been there for his children, but he wasn’t leaving them behind. His wings would protect them just as they’d protected her.


End file.
